1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the feed and discharge of brine, caustic or other liquid and gas to and from an electrolytic cell. The apparatus design allows for minimal loss of electrical current during the electrolytic process and reduces or eliminates the loss of metal or gases produced from structures adjoining the electrolytic cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrolytic cells are generally placed in commercial use for the production of chlorine, chlorates, chlorites, hydrochloric acid, hydrogen and other related chemicals, such as caustic solutions. Over the years, electrolytic membrane cells have undergone continuous development, e.g., improved operating efficiencies and improved lifetimes for cell components. This is often accomplished by continual design improvements.
Generally, such electrolytic cells will contain an external manifold. This manifold is provided with long feed and discharge tubes to reduce the amount of current leakage. For example, there has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,763 external manifolds which are positioned on opposite ends of an anode or cathode pan. Flexible external tubing with screwed or flanged connections provide a path of travel for liquids and gas.
It would, nevertheless, be desirable to provide a manifold structure for a bipolar electrolyzer without the necessity for external feed and discharge tubes. It would also be desirable to provide a manifold structure capable of reducing or eliminating the loss of gas from adjoining structures.